


Переполох на Буяне, или Добро пожаловать, Кощей-батюшка!

by Koschey_and_Co



Category: Fairy Tail, Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschey_and_Co/pseuds/Koschey_and_Co
Summary: Название: Переполох на Буяне, или Добро пожаловать, Кощей-батюшка!Автор: WTF Koschey and Co 2018Бета: WTF Koschey and Co 2018Размер: миди, 4018 словПейринг/Персонажи: Кощей, Яга, Василиса, Черномор, 33 богатыря, Баюн, Жар-Птица, лешие и русалкиКатегория: дженЖанр: юмор, стеб, дружбаРейтинг: PG-13Предупреждения:Краткое содержание: Кощей решил проверить, как на острове Буяне несет службу гарнизон во главе с ЧерноморомПримечание:Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автораДля голосования: #. WTF Koschey and Co 2018 - "Переполох на Буяне, или Добро пожаловать, Кощей-батюшка!"





	Переполох на Буяне, или Добро пожаловать, Кощей-батюшка!

1

Весть эту на остров Буян принесла Яга. Да кому и принести было, кроме Яги! То ли впрямь, как уверяла, хотелось ей Черномора из беды выручить, то ли позлорадствовать замыслила, злыдня старая. («Люблю я, — призналась она как-то Кощею, — сунуть палку в муравейник да посмотреть, как мураши забегают!»)  
Прилетела она на остров в верной ступе, битой-перебитой, с трещиной по левому борту, потому что правила Яга с лихостью и бесстрашием. В одной руке пест — ступу погонять, в другой помело — след заметать. Вроде бы какой след на море? А поди ж ты, орудовала бабка помелом азартно, не одна акула по сусалам получила. А от ударов песта огромная ступа даже приплясывала.  
На краю ступы, свесив за борт ножки в аккуратных лапоточках, сидела Василиса, девчушка-подросток, ученица Яги. При особо лихих прыжках ступы девчонка раскачивалась над бездной, но рискованной позы не меняла.  
— Держись, Васена! — покрикивала Яга. — Свалишься в море — подбирать не стану, пусть тебя рыбы съедят!  
— Не свалюсь, бабушка! Уж больно интересно мне на окиян-море поглядеть... Что это там, слева? Остров, а над ним вода столбом стоит! Уже Буян, да?  
— Нет, девонька, это чудо-юдо рыба-кит. А Буян — во-он, впереди виднеется!

* * *

Хоть и разболтались дружиннички на острове, вдали от супостатов да ока начальственного, но ступу на подлете углядели. Богатырь Двадцать Третий, прозываемый Твердолобом, азартно проорал командиру из кроны старого дуба:  
— Так что, дядя Черномор, летит на нас какая-то зараза!  
— Огнем поперед себя пыхает? — деловито отозвался снизу дядька их морской.  
— Вроде нет.  
— Стало быть, Яга! — рассудил Черномор и пошел встречать гостьюшку дорогую... чтоб ее раки съели...

* * *

Стоял Черномор на скалистом берегу, из-под руки в небо поглядывал — следил, как ступа на посадку с разворотом заходит.  
Крепок был богатырь, статен, косая сажень в плечах. Борода хоть и с легкой проседью, но до того уж славно кольцами вилась! И зря некоторые путали Черномора с его тезкой-карлой, что о свою сивую долгую мочалку на ходу спотыкался!  
— Каким ветром тебя, Яга Велесовна, в наши края занесло?.. Э, да ты и Васенушку, птичку-невеличку, с собой прихватила!  
— Да напросилась, егоза, остров Буян посмотреть.  
— Девкам-то оно в радость — на богатырей глазеть, — одобрительно сказал Черномор.  
Василиса фыркнула и задрала курносый носик.  
— А ведь я ей говорила: дядюшке Черномору сей день не до гостей будет, — спрятала Яга в голосе змеиную радость. — Дядюшка Черномор теперь пить-есть перестанет, покой и сон потеряет, головушка от тяжких дум заболит...  
— Да что стряслось-то? — рявкнул Черномор.  
— Идет на тебя, касатик, туча грозная, беда неминучая.  
— Вороги, что ли? Отобьемся, не впервой.  
— Да кабы вороги!.. Это горе было бы с полгоря. Ты, вооевода, как возьмешь свой булатный меч, как пойдешь супротивников рубить! Махнешь правой рукой — будет улочка, махнешь левою — переулочек...  
— Вместе со ступою в землю вколочу, — тихо, но доходчиво прервал бабку старшой богатырь.  
Яга понятливо перешла к сути:  
— Решил Кощей-наш-батюшка заявиться на Буян да самолично поглядеть, каково здесь его дружиннички верные службишку несут.  
Черномора шатнуло.  
— Когда? — прошептали непослушные губы.  
— Завтра! — с торжеством выдохнула Яга.

2

Тут надобно кое-что обсказать про Черномора-богатыря.  
Был Черномор семи пядей во лбу и мог во пиру, во беседушке, за медами хмельными вести разговор вежественно, учтиво. Но для дружинников имел он словеса отборные, особые, потому как понимал душу воинскую и ведал, что пробирают эти словеса бойца насквозь, от гланд до заднего проходу.  
Но людей непривычных словеса те огнем обжигают да дрожь наводят до самых пяток. А ежели услышит те словеса дева чистая да нежная, жизни не видавшая, так с перепугу может даже родить до времени. А потому в этой сказке Черномор будет речи держать как человек обычный, чином воеводы не облеченный.  
Ну, почти...

* * *

— А ну, равняйсь! Разговорчики в строю!.. Девятый, я сказал или ты глухой? Подтянулись! Брюхо подобрали!.. Ах, это вы уже подобрали? Да, разъелись вы тут на харчах некупленных... Слушай меня, орлы морские! Радость у нас невыносимая. Такое счастье грядет, что впору лечь да помереть! Потому как будет завтра к нам гость дорогой — сам Кощей-батюшка!  
Над берегом нависло ошеломленное молчание. И понимали «орлы морские», что не к добру прилетела Яга, но такой подлости от жизни все-таки не ждали.  
Наконец богатырь Первый, друг и правая рука Черномора, подал голос:  
— Арсенал да хозяйство будет проверять? Аль только строевую подготовку?  
— Да кто ж Кощеевы мысли-то знает? — с досадой отозвался воевода. — Придется недоделки доделывать и неполадки ладить.  
Он покосился на пригорок, где возле ступы сидели Яга и Васенка, щелкали кедровые орешки да любовались на витязей, как на скоморохов.  
— Катапульта, — озадаченно сказал Восьмой. — Там в ковше Жар-Птица гнездо свила.  
— И яйца отложила? — встревожился Черномор.  
Жар-Птица была самой крупной ценностью острова Буяна, каковую ценность следовало охранять от супостатов, во сне видевших ее в своих дворцах. Но и катапульта, чудо механическое, была выдана Черномору лично Кощеем с оговоркой: «Сломаешь — шкуру спущу!» А такое Кощей, как известно, говорит не для красного словца.  
— Вроде не отложила еще, — неуверенно ответил Восьмой.  
— Тогда гнать из ковша. Вот ты, Восьмой, и займешься, только хвост ей не поломай.  
Физиономия Восьмого вытянулась.  
— Вот надо было ему вылезать? — ехидно сказала Яга Васене. — Она же горячая. И клюется. Лихо Одноглазое почему Одноглазым стало-то, а?  
— Которые посторонние и не военные, — огрызнулся на бабку Черномор, — те со своим мнением пускай дальше ступы не вылезают!  
Яга с Васеной хором презрительно хмыкнули и разом сплюнули ореховую скорлупу.  
— Третий, вытащи из сундука все берестяные грамотки. Ну, где список оружия, личного состава... приказы из Черного Замка... Вытащи да пыль стряси: вдруг Кощей на них взглянуть пожелает.  
— Их мыши источили... — угрюмо отозвался Третий, не глядя на Черномора.  
— Мыши? — вскинул бровь воевода. — А не на растопку зимой пошли?.. Ладно, после я разберусь самым тщательным образом и накажу кого попало. А сейчас недосуг. Навесь на сундук замок и ключ запрячь. Может, обойдется...  
— Голубиная почта... — негромко подсказал Первый.  
— И верно, — кивнул Черномор. — Голубей надобно перехватывать, пока Кощей их не углядел. А то тут некоторые приладились переписываться с подружками. Не буду никого называть, но это Седьмой и Двадцать Девятый. Вот прилетит голубь, снимет с него собственной рукой Кощей-батюшка цидулку берестяную да и прочитает: «Целую тебя всего, от макушки до пяток...» Чего хихикаете? Кто давал команду хихикать?!  
— Самогонный аппарат разбирать? — спросил Второй — изобретатель, золотые руки и мозговой центр дружины.  
Чуть подумав, Черномор сказал веско:  
— Успеется. Пускай покуда живая водичка капает. А вот русалок, этих Манек-Дунек, из жилой избы дружинной в шею вон! Да порядок в той избе наведите, а то живете, как свиньи в берлоге. Ты, Первый, у всех оружие проверишь. И ежели у кого в колчане паутина завелась, так тому дурню пять дён подряд морское дно чистить да акул гонять!.. Да, не забудьте еще Баюна запереть в сарай, не то он, котяра бестолковый, при Кощее чего-нибудь не то брякнет...  
И тут с левого фланга донеслось:  
— А со стеной что делать будем, воевода? Стена — это вам не Дуньки-Маньки...  
Все замерли. Лицо Черномора перекосилось от бессильной злобы.  
Тридцать Третий! Опять Тридцать Третий! Гнать бы его из дружины в три шеи, такого наглого и дерзкого! Ведь не просто подкапывается под начальство, а прямо-таки траншею роет!..  
Нельзя гнать. Потому что этот ушлепок — двоюродный братец самой Марьи Моревны, прекрасной королевны. По ее словцу властному в дружину пристроен. А кто такая Марья Моревна и как на нее Кощей облизывается — про то даже воробьи под стрехой щебечут.  
— Тридцать Третий, должны же у тебя в башке быть хоть какие-то мышцы! — сдерживаясь, произнес Черномор. — Если в голове дыра, то ее шапкой-невидимкой не прикроешь! Ты вот начальство перебиваешь, которое тебе по уставу дадено, а у самого с утра кольчуга не чищена. А ведь кольчуга — она что?  
— Кольчуга — лицо богатыря! — хором грянул воинский строй. Воеводу своего бойцы знали не первый год и выучили наизусть его любимые присказки. А наглый юнец успел всем плешь проесть, и гарнизон всерьез обдумывал план — набросить умнику мешок на голову и отмутузить так, чтоб впредь неповадно было тину баламутить.  
Но поддержка дружины не порадовала Черномора. Увы, сопливый змееныш был прав. Стена — это вам не Жар-Птица в ковше катапульты. Это горе в два счета не исправишь. И в три счета не исправишь тоже. Вон и старый друг Первый хмурится да на сапоги смотрит, головы не поднимет.  
Стена — это беда...

* * *

Прибыли в свое время на Буян ладьи с лесом отборным, стоеросовым, стволами сосновыми да дубовыми, ровными да прямыми. А с бревнами прибыл и приказ: поставить град Детинец для дружины да обнести стеною высокою с четырех сторон, дабы супостату неповадно было покушаться на дуб заветный с сундуком запретным на ветвях да на Жар-Птицу редкостную.  
Строились, чего не построиться, топоры так и стучали. Настоящий богатырь — он ведь не только мечом махать умеет, он на все руки мастер. И жилую избу для дружины поставили, и трапезную с кухней, и для арсенала воинского кладовую возвели и замок навесили. Стену? А как же, и стену возводить начали. С трех сторон Детинец обнесли... а на четвертую стену бревен не хватило.  
А почему не хватило — тоже дело ясное. Соскучились дружиннички на казенных харчах, наперебой принялись за Детинцем сколачивать для себя курятники-свинарники, огороды разбили. На все лес нужен? Нужен...  
Да жили и с тремя стенами — не тужили. Четвертую-то стену с моря не видать, ивнячок чахлый закрывает. Был бы хоть лес настоящий, свели бы его да стену поставили, а ива разве что на плетень годится.  
Ну и ладно. Какие супостаты на Буян полезут? Ах, дуб здесь заветный? Да у Кощея-батюшки по разным землям таких дубов с сундуками столько посажено — хватило бы на чащу дремучую! Умен повелитель, ловко ворогов запутал — пускай бегают, ищут, где его смерть схоронена...  
Все бы хорошо, да не чаяли богатыри, что Кощей сам на остров пожалует.

* * *

— Стена — это не тебе, а воеводе головная боль в заднице, — веско сказал Черномор, отгоняя горькие думы. — А тебе, Тридцать Третий, даю приказ в обе руки: отловить трепливого кота Баюна да запереть покрепче, чтоб Кощею срамную былину про наш град Детинец не спел.  
— Да что былины? — вновь подал голос наглый королевич. — Былины ветром уносит, а вот как глянет Кощей на Детинец — тут ему все факты перед глазами.  
Дружина онемела от такого нахальства. Факты? Где паршивец слов таких нахватался незнаемых, неслыханных?  
Но воевода не дал себя посрамить.  
— Факты? — переспросил он. — Ты, Тридцать Третий, не делай мне тут умное лицо, не забывай, что ты Кощеев дружинник. А я, между прочим, тоже высшую арифметику изучал. И словесами заморскими, латинскими, меня не запугаешь. Я кое-что краем уха читал...  
(Если говорить честно, странное словцо растолковал воеводе мудрый Ворон Воронович. Но в этом Черномор признаваться не собирался.)  
— Факты, — небрежно продолжил старый богатырь, — это ругательство чужеземное. Фак ты сам себя!  
Богатыри довольно переглянулись: дядька их морской опять оказался на высоте.  
— Поговорю с Морским Царем, чтоб по дружбе помог Кощея достойно принять, — закрепил успех воевода. — С лешим потолкую, чтоб в ивняке прекратил безобразия нарушать. Кстати, у лешего с лешачатами балалайки есть, можно гостя музыкой встретить. Особливо хорошо будет это дело с русалочьим хором. А стена...  
И тут в мужской разговор вновь вступила Яга:  
— А со стеной я, старая, могу помочь, ежели меня хорошенько попросят. Хоть я посторонняя и не военная...  
Василиса показала язык вскинувшемуся Черномору.

3

Остаток дня прошел бурно и суматошно.  
Командовать всем этим балаганом пришлось Первому богатырю. У воеводы дело было важное, в коем его никто заменить не мог (да и не рвался никто) — он уламывал Ягу. Завел ее в отдельный терем, специально для высоких гостей поставленный, велел принести выпивки-закуски, чтоб на пятерых хватило, приказал их с Ягой без спросу не тревожить, и заперся изнутри. А Яга в оконце крикнула Васенке, чтоб та в терем не совалась, бабке личную жизнь не портила.  
А Василисе зачем в терем-то соваться? Куда интереснее было бегать по Детинцу и любоваться безумием, что творилось вокруг.  
Два богатыря, добыв ведерко краски и кисти, красили стены жилой избы, а еще один, забравшись на стремянку, над их головами по свежей покраске выводил витиеватую надпись: «Кощей — ум, бесчестность и подлость нашей эпохи!» (Василиса тут малость задержалась: доказала богатырю, что в слове «эпоха» нет буквы «ять».)  
Еще двое бедолаг безуспешно пытались посадить у входа в гостевой терем цветущий куст змееголовки — по слухам, любимых кощеевых цветов. Куст упорно падал.  
«Где они об эту пору цветущую змееголовку нашли?» — удивилась Василиса, которая стараниями Яги стала уже опытной травницей. Подошла поближе — и обнаружила, что черные цветы, и впрямь похожие на змеиные головы, были сляпаны из глины, наспех покрашены и прицеплены на колючие ветки.  
Седой дедок — должно быть, самый старый в дружине — из ведерка разбрасывал песок вокруг могучего кряжистого дуба. Это девочка и без объяснений поняла: пусть увидит Кощей-батюшка, что ничья нога к дубу не подступала, ничей след у корней не отметился. В надежности сохраняется могучий сундук на цепи железной!  
Богатырь номер Тридцать Три, запомнившийся Василисе дерзким языком и огненно-рыжими кудрями, на вытянутых руках волок куда-то огромного черного кота. Кот извивался, стараясь дотянуться когтями до богатырской физиономии (судя по царапинам, старался успешно) и орал на весь Детинец, что изверги и сатрапы не заткнут поэту рот ничем, кроме разве что колбасы! Или окорока!  
Вопли кота перекрывались красивым, слаженным пеньем, летевшим из окон жилой избы. Любопытная Васенка заглянула в окно. Две крепкие бабенки в длинных сарафанах, стоя на коленях, с песней мыли полы. Из-под длинных подолов торчали рыбьи хвосты.  
«Дунька и Манька, — вспомнила девочка. — Как они на хвостах-то ходят, взглянуть бы!»  
— Медузы спря-атались, поникли ка-амбалы, — выводили русалки, — когда застыла я-а от горьких сло-ов. Ох! Зачем вы, ба-абоньки, военных любите? Непостоя-анная у них любовь! Ох!  
Васена пошла дальше — и залюбовалась поединком Восьмого с Жар-Птицей. Богатырь, надев толстые рукавицы, пытался ухватить большую огненную птицу, а та, мерзко гогоча, сверкала дикими глазищами, отбивалась длинным клювом.  
Пожалев Восьмого (да и птицу тоже), девочка подсказала:  
— Дядечка, так ты ее не возьмешь, не дастся. А пойди ты на кухню, возьми блюдо — только не деревянное, а глиняное. Нагреби из печки на блюдо угольков горячих да смани ее те угольки поклевать. А пока она есть будет, ты камни из ковша выбрось...  
— Камни? Какие камни?  
— Ну, не из прутиков же она гнездо вьет? Галька там и другие камешки, не то быть бы тут пожару. А снова их в ковш укладывать птица не станет, глупая она. Покричит да улетит...  
Совет понравился Восьмому. Он быстро сбегал за полной миской сизо-багровых углей.  
Пока птица, соблазнившись на «цып-цып-цып», уплетала угли с поставленного в стороне блюда, богатырь опустошил ковш — и замер в горестном изумлении:  
— Эх... стерва жареная, все-таки прожгла изнутри ковш-то! Не починим мы катапульту до приезда Кощея, не успеем! Снимет он нам с плеч буйны головушки!  
Василисе понравилось давать взрослому человеку советы, да к тому же захотелось внести свою долю в кружащийся вокруг кавардак. Она предложила:  
— А давай, дядечка, я в леске цветов нарву, побольше венков совью. Мы венки тут развесим, вроде как для красоты, вот порча и не видна будет.  
— Ай да Василиса! — просиял богатырь. — Малая, а уже премудрая! Делай, девонька!  
Набрав полный передник цветов, Василиса уселась у ворот, неподалеку от берега. Руки ловко сплетали стебли, а глаза глядели в распахнутые ворота на то, как Первый отлавливает богатырей, которые не приводят в порядок Детинец:  
— Что делаете, парни? Ах, ничего? Так делайте быстрее — и живо сюда, к воде. Буду прививать вам любовь к строю и бою. До самой темноты буду прививать, пока не полюбите! Не хотите жить как уважаемые люди — будете жить по уставу!  
Василиса не могла наглядеться на Первого. Был он сейчас очень похож на Черномора, хоть и моложе: та же поза (ладони заложены за пояс), тот же разворот могучих плеч, тот же орлиный взор, та же манера разговаривать:  
— А ну, в воду зашли — из воды вышли! Да не как попало, а чредой! И бегом! Пятнадцатый, чего плетешься? Я ему сказал «бегом», а он как шел, так и шлет! Эх, Пятнадцатый! Ты мне это кончай, не начиная! Был бы я Черномором — шарахнул бы тебя об дуб так, чтоб кирпичи полетели!.. Так, всем стоять! Задаю вопрос: что делать, если у тебя в бою кончились стрелы?  
— Отберу колчан у противника!  
— Шестой, неверно! А ежели у него тоже стрелы кончились? Нет, надо продолжать стрелять, чтобы ввести супостата в заблуждение!.. Ладно, отрабатываем наступление. Ворог — во-он в том деревянном ивняке! А ну, бегом шагом марш!..

* * *

Поужинала Василиса в трапезной вместе с богатырями. Наелась каши и похлебки с курятиной. А когда почти стемнело, растворились двери терема, вышел Черномор, осунувшийся, усталый, но очень довольный. Гаркнул на весь Детинец:  
— Эй, дружина моя верная! Посулила Яга Велесовна на то место, где стена должна быть, навести морок. Вид будет такой, словно стена стоит, как ей уставом велено. Но чтоб получилось то колдовство, никто из вас на него глазеть не должен. Кто лишнее увидит, тот ослепнет. А потому всем отбой! И чтоб из избы никому до рассвета не высовываться!  
Вслед за Черномором на крыльцо вышла Яга — тоже усталая, но веселая и словно помолодевшая.  
Василиса к ней подошла, спросила тихонько:  
— Бабушка, и впрямь никому видеть нельзя, как ты чары творишь? Ослепнуть можно?  
Яга Велесовна ответила так же тихо:  
— Я нарочно зевак разогнала. Ежели у меня ничего не получится, то сможем потихоньку удрать, не пришибут нас богатыри...  
А потом сидела Василиса в ночи у костерка, глядела, как зеленым звериным огнем горят из мрака глаза Яги, и запоминала несущиеся из тьмы слова:  
— Две сестры — заря вечерняя да заря утренняя, да братец их — мрак полночный! Вы сходитесь ко мне, Яге, Велесовой дочери, верой служить да работу исполнять! Ты, заря вечерняя, луну тучей занавесь! Ты, заря утренняя, буйный ветер уйми! А ты, мрак ночной, брат старшой, морок завей-сплети, людям очи отведи. Чтоб не видел правды ни стар, ни млад, ни сам Кощей!..

* * *

А наутро вся дружина с восхищением глядела на стену из потемневших от времени дубовых бревен, что замыкала ограду вкруг Детинца. Только Тридцать Третий сердито бубнил, что за подобный обман Кощей всех покрошит в капусту. Но его никто не слушал.  
— Долго морок продержится? — спросил Ягу довольный Черномор.  
— Доколе человек или зверь сквозь эту стену не пройдет.

4

Черный с серебряными кистями ковер-самолет мягко приземлился у распахнутых ворот. Тут же грянули на балалайках леший с лешачатами. Музыке ответил с моря хор русалок — они пели величальную дорогому гостю.  
Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Кощея. Он стоял на ковре, высокий, худой, в вороненых латах. Лысую голову венчала черная корона. Лик казался мертвым, а глазницы полны были кипящим алым огнем.  
Сойдя с ковра, он молча двинулся в ворота мимо выстроенных в почетном карауле дружинников. Длинный меч в серебряных ножнах концом чертил линию по земле.  
Дойдя до жилой избы, гость поднял огненный взор и прочел надпись на свежевыкрашенной стене.  
Наступила страшная тишина. Оборвалась музыка. Даже русалки в море почуяли неладное и умолкли.  
— Ждали, стало быть, — негромко, хрипловато произнес Кощей. Каждое его тихое слово прокатилось по Детинцу и было услышано всеми. — И кто же предупредил? Яга, ты?  
— Ну, я, — вынырнула из задних рядов старуха. — Уж больно любопытно было смотреть, как они тебя, Кощеюшка, до обморока уважают.  
Яга держалась хоть и учтиво, но без подобострастия. Видно было, что говорит она не с грозным повелителем, а со старым приятелем — от которого, впрочем, могла и крепко схлопотать.  
Не ответив ей, Кощей ровным шагом двинулся дальше. Проходя мимо крыльца гостевого терема, он носком блестящего сапога чуть тронул цветущий куст змееголовки. Куст послушно брякнулся в пыль.  
Сзади кто-то негромко охнул. Кощей не обернулся. Его взгляд скользнул по увитой цветочными гирляндами катапульте. Василиса от волнения забыла дышать, но Кощей молча проследовал дальше. Дружина следовала за ним очень тихо, чуть ли не на цыпочках.  
Над распахнутыми настежь дверями трапезной протянулась полоса белой материи с нарисованными на ней черными черепами, мечами, скрещенными костями, а также надписью, старательно выведенной: «Дорогой Кощея — в темное будущее!» (Василиса, которая вызнала уже все тайны острова Буяна, ухмыльнулась: была та нарядная ткань портянками, выстиранными, накрахмаленными и сшитыми вместе.)  
Летел навстречу гостю дух аппетитный, наваристый. Здешние домовые, собравшись все втроем, всю ночь жарили, парили, варили да в горшках томили, а поутру на блюдах яства раскладывали. Хоть своего Кощея-батюшку принять, хоть заморских царей да королей — стыдно не будет!  
У дверей Кощея встречали две русалки, Дунька да Манька, в чистых сарафанах, в венках из водорослей зеленых. Вдвоем они держали большущий поднос с хлебом-солью.  
— А пожалуй, сокол ты наш, на пир, на весельице, — хором сказали русалки. — Хлеба-соли нашей отведай, медами да винами запей!  
Кощей не бросил на русалок и взгляда. Его внимание устремлено было на небольшой хлипкий сарайчик возле трапезной. Неприметный такой сарайчик, скромный, да еще и бочкой какой-то заслоненный...  
Не убыстряя шага, Кощей подошел к сарайчику, пинком отшвырнул бочку, вторым пинком вышиб дверь.  
Всем взорам открылась странная штуковина, состоящая из витых трубок. Из штуковины капала в подставленную миску прозрачная жидкость.  
Рядом со штуковиной сидел Баюн и грыз окорок. Увидав воина в черных доспехах, кот поперхнулся, выронил окорок и заголосил:

Уж чья слава-то на весь белый свет гремит?  
Уж кого боятся вороги поганые?  
То Кощей, орел наш грозный, родный батюшка...

— Цыц, — тихо сказал Кощей, и кот заткнулся посреди фразы.  
Кощей повел огненным оком на трубки и капающую из них жидкость:  
— Это что?  
Тут же пред начальственным взором возник лобастый, с умными глазами богатырь. (Василиса знала уже, что это Второй.) Вытянулся в струнку, браво доложил:  
— Так что, Кощей-батюшка, новое оружие разрабатываем. На страх супостату. Пока не работает в полную силу, потому и не доложили.  
Кощей протянул руку. Закатившаяся в угол серебряная чарка взлетела на воздух, зачерпнула из миски прозрачную влагу, подлетела к Кощею и легла в ладонь. Гость опрокинул чарку в рот. Губы его тронула... нет, не улыбка, лишь намек на улыбку. Он сказал серьезно, без гнева:  
— Правильное оружие. Любой ворог поляжет.  
Тем бы все и обошлось. Но тут раздался пронзительный визг. На глазах у всех сквозь бревенчатую стену проскочила большая чумазая свинья, с визгом заметалась по двору и юркнула за ворота.  
И рассыпался-развеялся морок колдовской. Исчезла стена из стволов дубовых. Открылись — до дальнего ивняка — курятники, свинарники да огороды, обнесенные плетнями.  
Все замерли. И в мертвой тишине громом прозвучали сорвавшиеся с уст Первого слова. От потрясения помянул богатырь и свинью, и Ягу, и Кощея, и их дедов-прадедов, и сплел их промеж собою в связи противоестественной.  
Все взоры сошлись на несчастном Первом, и сильнее всего жег огненный взгляд Кощея.  
Но тут вперед шагнул Черномор, заслонил друга:  
— Я тут воевода, с меня и спрос. Твой, Кощей, меч — моя голова с плеч!  
— Казнить надобно, — кивнул Кощей. — Да только не за морок наведенный, не за хитрость. Что ж за воевода, ежели он прост, как валенок? Казнить надобно за непредусмотрительность. Что ж ты не проверил, чтоб те свинарники-коровники заперты были?  
Не дрогнул Черномор, взора не опустил. Так и смотрел, как рука в черной латной перчатке легла на рукоять меча.  
Но тут вмешалась Яга:  
— Что до свинарников-коровников, так я поутру все сама заперла — и в том ручаться могу.  
Вот тут Кощей впервые изумился. У него даже голос по-человечески прозвучал:  
— Да неужто ты, старая, выручая другого, на кару идешь?  
— Вот еще! Никто от меня такого не дождется. А только любопытно мне в этом деле разобраться. А тебе, Кощей, не хотелось бы узнать, кто это задумал воеводу погубить? Дружина — она единством сильна. Сегодня воеводу подвел — завтра ворогу ворота отопрет.  
— Твоя правда, — чуть помедлив, кивнул Кощей. — Ищи.  
Пошла Яга вдоль строя, по-звериному принюхиваясь к каждому богатырю. И казалось замершим воинам, что рядом не старуха, а вставшая на задние лапы волчица, злобная и свирепая.  
Остановилась возле Тридцать Третьего, побледневшего так, что остались на лице только огромные глаза да веснушки. Спросила сухо:  
— Почему это от тебя, витязь, свинарником пахнет?  
Дружина шарахнулась в стороны от Тридцать Третьего. А тот заверещал отчаянно:  
— Кощей-батюшка, я ж для тебя старался!.. Я же козни воеводы разоблачить хотел!..  
— Кто таков? — лязгнул голос Кощея.  
— Лучезар-королевич я! Марьи Моревны двоюродный братец!  
— Тот самый двоюродный братец, — уточнила Яга, — который прошлым летом с Марьей Моревной в саду в горелки играл да под рябиною целовался!  
Яга еще и речь не закончила, а рука в черной латной перчатке уже поднялась в повелительном жесте. Сверкнула молния. Запахло, как после грозы. Дружина разом охнула.  
Вместо Тридцать Третьего стоял среди толпы крупный подсвинок с рыжей щетиной. Огляделся, заметался, завизжал пронзительно...  
— Вот теперь можно и за пир, — ровно сказал Кощей. Повернулся, пошел к трапезной. Все молча двинулись следом.  
Василиса оглянулась на поросенка, в панике носившегося по двору. Тронула Ягу за руку, спросила тихо:  
— Бабушка, неужто королевичу до конца дней своих в свиной шкуре ходить?  
Яга остановилась, тоже глянула на того, кого недавно называли Тридцать Третьим богатырем. Ответила так же тихо:  
— Раз не убил его Кощей на месте — стало быть, все-таки не хочет с Марьей Моревной из-за этого поганца ссориться. Вот уедет Кощей — я выжду как следует. Пусть Лучезар поймет, что без защиты остался. Потом-то, внучка, я поросенка снова молодцем оборочу. Но пока пускай похрюкает, про свининку копченую подумает, про ножи холостильные. Ему полезно...  
Василиса заухмылялась. Обернулась на подсвинка и чисто, звонко запела:

Кипят котлы чугунные,  
Звенят ножи булатные,  
Хотим свинью зарезати...

Подсвинок завизжал так, что сорвал голос, и улепетнул в сторону свинарника.  
Яга тронула девочку за плечо:  
— Пойдем, внучка. Вон леший с лешачатами на балалайках плясовую завели. Эх, не удержусь я, старая, в пляс пущусь!


End file.
